1. Field of the Disclosure
The document relates to an electronic device; and more particularly, to an active device, a driving circuit structure and a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
According to recent researches, an oxide semiconductor thin film transistor (TFT) has relatively higher carrier mobility than that of the amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT, and threshold voltage (Vth) uniformity of the oxide semiconductor TFT is better than that of the low temperature polycrystalline silicon (LTPS) TFT. For this reason, the oxide semiconductor TFT has potential for becoming a key element of electronic devices in the next generation.
However, when TFT is required to have high W/L ratio of channel width and channel length and is needed to be disposed in limited area, specific layout for sources and drains of the TFT is needed. However, parasitic currents may occur between sources and drains such that performance of TFT is impacted. As a result, even if channels of the TFT are fabricated with the oxide semiconductor materials, performance of the TFTs remains little enhancement.